


The Iron Queen - The Necklace

by scribergurl



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Magic, Medieval, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Short Story, necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribergurl/pseuds/scribergurl
Summary: this is a one off from a whole universe I dont have a story for





	The Iron Queen - The Necklace

“I’ve gathered you here today because all of you know of or practice some type of magic,” Lisle spoke, “Earlier this evening, Ellen and Cameron witnessed the merging of two previously dangerous pendants into this strange new necklace. I’m asking if any one of you can sense anything from this necklace, whether harmful or not.”

The air was slowly filled with quiet voices of concern and confusion. It was clear no one knew much of anything but were clearly cautious about expressing their lack of knowledge in front of Isolde. I watched Isolde carefully, her gray eyes were glazed over and her face was smooth with a neutral expression. She had completely wrapped herself in a large, black fur cloak and didn’t answer when Lisle addressed her. I grabbed her shoulder gently, receiving a small gasp from a few members of the crowd, and she shook her head before answering.

“Let us place it in the vault. Place a strong protection seal over it. Leave it alone.” Her answer brought more mutters. It was unusual for Isolde to completely ignore potential power but a very quick side glance from her silenced any qualms.

“Alright,” Lisle’s voice cracked the silence, “Thank you very much for being here tonight. You can go back to your homes, this matter will be discussed by the knights.”

The village knights’ tower was soon empty as all the villagers eventually departed. Lisle remained as well as two other knights, including the newest knight, Cameron. While Lisle discussed the sealing of the necklace with the other knights, I noticed Isolde didn’t seem to be paying attention again. I watched where her eyes had drifted to. Her steely gaze was focused on Cameron, who had not spoken a word since the beginning of the meeting and continued to remain silent. After a few minutes of discussion, Lisle called the meeting adjourned and the knights went their separate ways. Lisle had sent the two minor knights to gather materials and the magic user they would ask to seal the necklace. The head knight himself remained in the knight’s tower which left Cameron free to leave at his own pleasure. I watched Isolde as she tracked the almost complete stranger to the village during his not so stealthy departure. I did not have to ask Isolde what she was planning to do as she was already heading out after him and I understood her intent as I followed.

We watched as Cameron made his way deep into the surrounding woods, Isolde a few meters behind him, myself not too far behind her. I walked to her side and looked to her for a command. Her eyes met mine, but not for long as I know it pains her. She raised her hand and gave a small flick of her wrist in my direction. I felt my body shrink and change into a small, brownish-green lizard. My mind was not so much my own at this moment but I understood her intended order: “Stay low but nearby.” Isolde began to follow Cameron through the woods, her demeanor changed to the fierce ruler I knew her as, and my lizard self scampered over the fallen, golden leaves after her.

We found Cameron not much long after. He was hunched by a tree, speaking quickly into the bracelet on his wrist. Isolde, having now completely taken the role of The Iron Queen, quickly approached behind him, the leaves covering the forest floor moved out of her way as to not alert her presence.

The Iron Queen grabbed Cameron by the shoulder and spun him around. “Majesty!” He spoke but found his sentence cut short as The Iron Queen laid a swift backhand across his face.

“Scum,” Her voice snapped in a cold, stern tone. Cameron had dropped to his knees, cowering before the tyrant ruler.

“My Iron Majesty, please--” Cameron began to beg.

“Confess, you low-life,” The Iron Queen ignored his plea.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cameron continued. The Iron Queen loomed further over the shaking knight, her shadow completely covering him as the area around them seemed to grow darker.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Cameron shuffled to get away but realized he was cornered.

“Confess your crimes or I’ll rip them from you.” The Iron Queen’s threat was one of finality.

“My Grace, please just let me explain--” Once again Cameron was unable to finish his sentence. The Iron Queen used a supernatural force to take a hold of him, it was as if something was grabbing his heart and squeezing it tightly. It caused him pain, he gasped in torment but otherwise remained silent.

“No matter what name you call me it does not excuse the actions you have taken here. Answer me now: Who commands you? Give me a title.” The Iron Queen demanded, unfazed at the knight’s discomfort.

“My Master--” Cameron screamed in agony as The Iron Queen tightened her ethereal grasp around his heart.

“Give me a title that I can call.” She said in a low tone.

Cameron began to wiggle in an attempt to escape his restraints, “I’ll never… betray….”

The Iron Queen managed to find my lizard body under the sheets of leaves and maintained eye contact for a few seconds. She was asking a question, one I don’t think I could have answered even if I was really myself. Sometimes it’s good to just air out one’s queries even if they already know their answer. My lizard self ate a bug. The Iron Queen looked away.

The Iron Queen released her hold on Cameron. He dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.

He looked up, a smile of relief on his face. “Thank you, my la--” His words were cut off as the winds picked up suddenly and The Iron Queen raised both arms and used the same supernatural force as before to lift him against the tree.

“My lady, please don’t!” Cameron screamed, clawing at the invisible hands that held him up.

“Silence,” The Iron Queen’s voice boomed, “You have betrayed myself and my people. You will return to your master but not as the man you left as. I take your name. I brand you The Traitor.”

A strong gust of wind blew the leaves up wildly before everything dropped to the floor. The Iron Queen had wrapped herself back in her thick cloak. The body she stared at did not move. She kicked leaves at The Traitor. He woke up then and, upon seeing her, whimper and scrambled to his feet. He dashed into the woods with a metaphorical tail between his legs. Silence filled the forest, exempt for a few birds who were no longer afraid to chirp. The Iron Queen waved her hand and I felt myself grow and return to my natural form. I walked to her side, dusting leaves off my shoulders and out of my hair.

I stood behind her, stoic in my stance and ready to serve.

“I’m glad you didn’t need my assistance,” I smiled. The Iron Queen returned my gaze, a disappointed look but not a deadly one. Over fifty years under her command, I had learned when to be afraid and when to stand still. I continued to smile. The Iron Queen rolled her eyes away as her terrifying exterior dropped, “We best get back to the village. Announce they’re one knight short.”

“As you command, Majesty.” I nodded, no jokes in what I was saying.

As The Iron Queen spun back around, I believed I saw a smirk beginning to form on her face. I followed behind her as I had since we were children. I found myself looking back into the forest for a split second before catching myself, hoping she hadn’t noticed. I was a fool to think so as when I looked back she was standing in front of me, an expression of expectancy on her face.

“Is there something bothering you, Majesty?” I asked. She did not reply, her expression unchanging. I continued to force my smile but it did not last long. While she was biologically my sister, and a being I considered myself to be very close to, she was still my Master, and a twisted one at that. I let my head drop as the shame washed over me.

“Majesty….” I started without any real idea of where my sentence was going.

“Your name is mine, Servant, your title is yours. That was our agreement and it still stands. You follow me and I generously give you a part of my powers. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Majesty.” I muttered. I felt the strength to look up again. Isolde was already heading back towards the village, the mantle of The Iron Queen having been momentarily dropped. For the moment, she would allow peace. I hurried after her, a part of me afraid and forcing me to keep my distance. I cursed myself silently for that moment of weakness. I was lucky The Iron Queen allowed me to remember my sister and her name, our childhood, our relationship at all. She could have taken it all with my name. But she just wanted control, not to hurt me. Not as much as she wanted to hurt her people, the knight or any of the members of her court. I believed deep down that she was still my sister, the young girl with the strange eyes and the ability to steal names. Isolde was not a cruel person. It was The Iron Queen, that dark being inside her, that was. 


End file.
